


Fatherhood

by happywitch416



Series: Collection of Short [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywitch416/pseuds/happywitch416
Summary: Varric as a father which turned into discovering what most of these kids deciding what they want to be when they grow up. Parenting is teaching your kids to run, knowing one day they will be looking back at you over their shoulders as they go off on their. As a mother, its hard to find the words to describe how that all feels, the joys and the sorrows, the uphill whining and the gleeful shrieking down hill sledding, and somehow I do no think my favorite storyteller would fair any better,





	Fatherhood

It was something his writing never touched on. The sticky fingers and sticky kisses. The cuddle piles that always formed in their bed in the mornings, no matter how early the day was to begin. Tousled messes of hair in every shade, stories told with giggles and heard with wide-eyed wonder.

  
Two drawers of his desk were full of drawings, Varric would soon have to dedicate a third to them, official correspondence be damned. He had every half-formed scribble they had ever given him, every painting, every glued pasta art. As they had grown older, they had started leaving less of it on his desk or tucked into the piles of paperwork he carried between work and home. Violet and Mirra still gave him art a few times a week, Mirra had recently graduated to stick figures and boxes that looked like houses, complete with an almost accurate map of Kirkwall. She was incredibly proud and he loved every scraggly line. Violet was gifted. He asked her once if she wanted formal lessons, tutors, art school, and she had smiled her quiet smile before stooping to brush a kiss against his cheek. "Papa, they will tell me what to draw instead of asking what wants to be drawn."

  
Varric had left it at that, quietly making sure the allowance she barely spent would cover any supplies she could dream of. She had recently asked for a room of her own and was still in the process of painting it before moving her things from her shared room with Mirra and Bee. She had requested the family stay out of the way until she was ready to show them.

  
How do you write the excitement you feel waiting for your child's masterpiece? How would he put into words how proud he was of Duncan for winning the Tourney, especially for besting the Prince of Starkhaven in archery? The laughter he and Rose shared reading Anora's letters as she described the intrigues and adventures she had in the court of the Divine? Bee's limericks already showed her talent for words, her plays left the family in stitches even as she plucked them from the audience to fill in parts as needed. He couldn't wait to see what Mirra found as her talent, her interest that would be hers alone.

  
He never found the words to write how being their father warmed his heart, the bittersweetness of watching them grow into their own beings always offset with them looking back long enough to shout " I love you, papa" before charging headlong into a new adventure.


End file.
